


Shopping Trips

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three visits to Diagon Alley by three different students. Short story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

When Severus went with his mother to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, his mother told him tersely ‘don’t dawdle’. He stared wistfully at the exquisite quills, the glinting bottles of ink and luxurious looking parchment he knew they couldn’t afford. How he wanted to fit in at Hogwarts.

When Hermione went with her parents to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, everything looked amazing and new, like something from a fairy tale she was supposed to have grown out of. She has her magic, she will get her supplies and study hard. Then she can fit in at Hogwarts.

Professor Snape scowled to himself, scaring a random student. He had survived the war and other nastiness, but nothing seemed as difficult as asking Professor Granger out for dinner. She did sit next to him. Sometimes she smiled at him. Perhaps a written invitation would help? His eyes brightened. Only the finest parchment and ink would do.

When Rose Snape went with her parents to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, she looked at the expensive quills and brightly coloured inks. Her papa said gently that those things were best used only for special occasions. Then he smiled at mama.

FINIS


End file.
